User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 3
Return to Episode 2 | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 4 Japanese title: Rock, Paper, Scissors '♪ '''Cure Peace!!'' English title: ''We Want Peace! Glitter Peace!'' Both versions start with Miyuki/Emily doing a recap. The opening themes play as usual. Then, the story begins! In the sub, Akane tells Miyuki that her mom’s omelettes are the best, and Miyuki says she’ll tell her. In the dub, Kelsey wonders how they’ll convince the others they’re part of the Glitter Force, and Emily proposes that they show them what the Glitter Charms can do. Miyuki/Emily puts the Cure Décor/Glitter Charm from last episode in her Smile/Glitter Pact, and a rose bouquet comes out. Akane is shocked that the Smile Pact can do that first, while Kelsey just wonders if Emily’s going to tell them about the Glitter Pact before of after she tells them the big bad wolf is real. After Candy explains the importance of the Cure Décors/Glitter Charms, Miyuki lectures Akane about their mission to collect the Cure Décors, and Akane says that becoming a Pretty Cure one day before her has gotten to her head. In the dub, Emily says that that it’s up to the Glitter Force to save Jubiland, and Kelsey says that doesn’t sound crazy at all. Then, Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey notice that Yayoi/Lily is drawing. Miyuki/Emily complements her on her drawing, yelling in the sub and just saying it in the dub. In both versions, Yayoi/Lily gets embarrassed and covers up her drawing. Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey tell her that her drawing is really good. In the sub, Miyuki asks if she’s drawing original characters. Yayoi says she likes drawing pictures like that, and that it’s childish. Miyuki says it isn’t, and that she likes picture books, and Akane says Yayoi has talent. In the dub, Emily asks if she’s drawing a self-portrait. Lily says it’s a picture of herself as a superhero, and it’s pretty dumb. Emily thinks everyone would find it cool to be a superhero, and Kelsey drops a hint that Lily is. ''Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey say Yayoi/Lily should show off her drawings. Yayoi/Lily refuses. She thinks everyone would make fun of her. She begs the two not to tell anyone and runs away. In the sub, the title card appears before switching to the next scene. In the dub, it just goes straight to it. We’re in the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. Wolfrun/Ulric is walking down the hall, mad at the Pretty Cure/Glitter Force. Behind him, we see another one of the villians: a red monster that looks like a traditional Japanese demon (''oni). Name Change: In the sub, this demon monster is Akaoni (which means Red Demon, by the way). In the dub, he’s Brute. As a side note, Akaoni ends his sentences with “oni,” but Brute doesn’t end his sentences with anything. Wolfrun/Ulric tells Akaoni/Brute to keep down the noise, as he’s hammering something. The latter finishes his iron club with remarkable timing (just as Wolfrun/Ulric came around, in fact!). Akaoni/Brute says that Wolfrun/Ulric is useless and goes down to defeat the heroines himself. As he walks away, the dub adds a line, with Ulric saying, “Good luck with that, braniac.” We cut to the classroom. Reika/Chloe (the blue one) tells the class to quiet down, because they have to focus on the Clean School Grounds Week poster competition, or as it’s called in Glitter Force, the Cleanup Club’s annual poster competition. Chloe sounds much more annoyed with the class than her Japanese counterpart. In the sub, Reika asks who wants to draw the poster, and in the dub, Chloe asks if they really want to be the only class without a poster. Both these lines leave the class silent. In the sub, a boy asks, “Who cares?” Nao (the green one) says, “You do it then,’” and the guy refuses. In the dub, he says it’s too much homework. April (Nao’s English counterpart) says he never does any homework, and he mutters, “Busted!” The teacher tells the class they have to decide today, and Reika/Chloe asks for nominations. Miyuki/Emily nominates Yayoi/Lily, and Akane/Kelsey seconds her. Yayoi/Lily is shocked and embarrassed. There are no other nominations. With nobody else to do the job, Yayoi/Lily agrees. After class, Yayoi/Lily asks the other two why they nominated her. Lily seems to be more resentful of it than Yayoi; Yayoi asks, “Why did you nominate me?” while Lily asks, “Why’d you have to go and nominate me?” Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey tell her that she’s a good artist and that she’ll definitely win (Kelsey adds a lame pun about Lily “cleaning up the competition”). Yayoi/Lily says that they don’t know the real situation. We cut to a weird green-haired guy: the president of the art club. Name Change: The president is called Soga in the original. In the dub, he’s Cornelius. In the sub, Soga yells, “ART GOES KABOOM!!” In the dub, he shouts, “ANOTHER MASTERPIECE!!” which makes more sense. Yayoi says Soga has won the art contest before, while Lily says Cornelius is a genius who gets his art shown in galleries. Then we cut to a girl drawing cartoons on the blackboard. Name Change: In the sub, she’s referred to as Mikawa-san, so “Mikawa” is probably her family name. In the dub, she’s Naomi. In the sub, Yayoi says Mikawa is good at drawing girls’ manga. In the dub, Lily just says Naomi is good at comics, and adds that she gives lessons during lunch. Then, we cut to a third contender: a long-haired boy drawing a portrait. Name Change: In the sub, he’s called Narushima-kun (again, the honorific probably means that’s his family name). In the dub, he’s Byron. In the sub, Yayoi says that Narushima makes girls look really cute in portraits. In the dub, Lily says Byron’s portraits are really good, and that he’s the most popular boy in school. While in the sub, a crowd of girls beg Narushima to draw them, in the dub, Lily says that Byron’s hair is way better than hers, or Emily’s. Emily agrees. Akane/Kelsey concedes that there is some stiff competition. Yayoi/Lily says that there’s no way she’ll win, but Miyuki/Emily tells her that she should at least try. In the sub, Yayoi says that she’s a crybaby who’s good at nothing and can’t handle pressure. In the dub, Lily says it’s better not to try than to end up in last place. Akane/Kelsey says that maybe they shouldn’t make her do it, and goes to tell the teacher that Yayoi/Lily isn’t doing it. In the sub, she’s more polite about it. Akane says they shouldn’t have forced her into it and goes to say she’s not doing it, while Kelsey says that Lily might not be ready for it yet and goes to say she’s backing out. Miyuki/Emily stops her. In the sub, Miyuki says that she read in a picture book once that pictures are mirrors of the heart. Even though she’s a crybaby, Yayoi is kind and considerate, and Miyuki thinks that’s why she can draw so well. In the dub, Emily tells Lily to listen to her heart. Lily says, “I should quit?” and Emily tells her to think of it as a picture instead of a poster in a contest. After a bit, Yayoi/Lily agrees to give it a try. Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey offer to help, and Yayoi/Lily blushes and tears up, which they notice. Outside the building, Miyuki/Emily is posing for Yayoi/Lily. In the dub, as Emily struggles to keep in position, Lily tells her to grind her teeth less. Candy pops out and reminds Miyuki/Emily of her superhero responsibilities. Unfortunately, Yayoi/Lily notices candy. In the sub, Yayoi calls Candy a piglet, while in the dub, Lily calls Candy a stuffed bear. In both versions, Candy retaliates. When Miyuki/Emily covers up Candy’s mouth to keep her from talking, Yayoi/Lily decides to draw Candy, too. Akane/Kelsey runs back with an afternoon snack. In the sub, Miyuki refers to the food as okonomiyaki. In the dub, Emily asks what it is, and Kelsey says it’s like Japanese pizza. Points for Japanese culture! Miyuki/Emily asks where she got it, and Akane/Kelsey says her family runs a restaurant and they made it there. After they finish eating, Yayoi/Lily tells Miyuki/Emily to lift her hand higher, and Akane/Kelsey helps her out. In the sub, when Akane lifts Miyuki’s hand, Miyuki says it hurts (though why I wouldn’t know; it looks completely within normal range of movement to me). In the dub, Emily worries that she’s going to fall, and Kelsey tickles her. Reika/Chloe watches this and smiles. We see Yayoi/Lily painting her drawing at night and in class the next day. In the sub, nobody speaks during this. In the dub, Lily thinks that Emily was right that she wouldn’t win if she didn’t try, but adds that she wouldn’t lose, either. Emily also says, “Nice job, Lily!” After school, Yayoi/Lily has finally finished her poster. The Japanese text on the poster is changed to English in the dub, and the English text in the original version is erased. 03_03_japanese poster.png|Yayoi's poster (The Japanese text says the same thing as the English text at the bottom of the poster.) SmPC03 Lily poster.png|Lily's poster In the sub, Yayoi says nothing as she presents the finished product. In the dub, she says, “Keep it clean with Captain Peace! And Pixie Cleanup.” The other two compliment her on her drawing. Yayoi/Lily says she wanted to do the drawing on her own, but she was too scared. In the sub, when Yayoi says she keeps running away from things, Miyuki says it’s okay because she saw it through to the end. In the dub, Lily thanks Emily and Kelsey, and Emily tells them not to thank her because she was the one who did it. Yayoi/Lily starts to cry. In the sub, Yayoi just says, “Thank you!” while in the dub, Kelsey says, “Uh-oh,” and Lily insists she isn’t crying. As the sun sets, Akaoni/Brute is floating over everyone. He sniffs out the team. In the sub, Akaoni’s nose makes a really weird video-game sort of noise, whereas in the dub, Brute sniffs like a normal person. Akaoni/Brute smells friendship and prepares to give it a bad ending. It’s at this point where the sub plays its eyecatches while the dub just cuts to the next scene. The eyecatches display Cure Peace and Candy. 03_04_eyecatch peace.png 03_05_eyecatch candy.png Next, we’re at school. Akane/Kelsey tells Miyuki/Emily that Yayoi/Lily’s poster is on display. In the dub, she adds that they’ve displayed the winner. They go to find her, only to discover that Yayoi/Lily’s poster only received an honorable mention. The sign that says “Honorable Mention” is changed from Japanese to English in the dub, as well as the plaques with the rankings and names. Also, as the two search for Yayoi/Lily’s poster, Akane says nothing, while Kelsey narrates her search (“Second… first prize…” etc.). Edit: I didn't catch this change when I did this SDC. However, the lovely FiddleTwix found it here. I'm including it in this publication for the sake of completion. The third-place poster, which belongs to Narushima (Byron) in the original, is given to an offscreen character named Jonathan in the dub. The second-place poster, which belons to an offscreen character named Yamamoto in the original, is given to Naomi (Mikawa) in the dub. The poster to the right of Yayoi/Lily's, which belongs to Mikawa in the original, is given to Byron (Narushima) in the dub. The reason for the name mix-up is unknown, especially since the first-place poster belongs to Soga/Cornelius in both versions.' Also, the odd lack of surnames in the dub is especially noticable in this scene. You'd think they'd list the full names of the recipients of the awards. Here's the Japanese version (all English text is more likely than not added by the subbers): 03_06_japanese posters 1.png 03_08_japanese posters 2.png 03_10_japanese posters 3.png 03_12_japanese posters 4.png 03_14_japanese honorable mention.png|Miyuki: "Honorable mention?" And the English version: 03_07_english posters 1.png|Emily: "There she is! Lily! 'Scuse us..." 03_09_english posters 2.png|Kelsey: "Third... second..." 03_11_english posters 3.png|"... first prize... wait? Where's yours?" 03_13_english posters 4.png|"... Oh, there it is! Man, that looks good." 03_15_english honorable mention.png|Emily: "Honorable mention?" Yayoi/Lily apologizes for wasting the others’ time. However, Miyuki/Emily says an honorable mention is great, and Akane/Kelsey says she think’s hers is the best. Unfortunately, a group of boys tells Yayoi/Lily that her poster sucks and is no match for Sago/Cornelius’ (the art president’s) masterpiece. Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey tell them to knock it off (though the actors in the dub don’t do as well conveying anger). The bullying gets to Yayoi/Lily, though, and she takes her poster off the wall and runs away. Akaoni/Brute sees Yayoi/Lily and decides to torment her even more. In the sub, he calls Yayoi a crybaby and a wimp and says she isn’t good at anything. Yayoi says she knows, but she still likes to draw. In the dub, he calls Lily a crybaby and tells her to go on and cry. Lily, unlike her Japanese counterpart, is shocked by the giant monster and tries to convince herself that the “scary troll” is in her head. Akaoni/Brute summons a bad ending. In the sub, Akaoni gives the standard villain spiel, while in the dub, Brute says that at least Lily won’t be the only one crying. While everyone else, Yayoi/Lily included, collapses and gives up hope, Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey run outside to confront the monster. Miyuki/Emily points out that the wolf isn’t there. In the sub, Akaoni says he’ll crush them, too. In the dub, Brute says, “I’m bigger and I’m bigger – I mean better!” Unfortunately, he says the line so fast that it looses its punch and I had to listen to it twice to get it. He swings his club at the two of them. Candy tells them who he is, adding in the dub that he’s a troll. The wind created by his swings blow Candy away, and the girls barely manage to hold their ground. Yayoi/Lily’s poster hits Akaoni/Brute in the face, causing him to stop his attack. He calls the poster a joke, crumples it up, and throws it to the ground. The girls get really mad (in the dub, Kelsey adds that he littered during School Cleanup week). Akaoni/Brute just turns the poster into an Akanbe/Buffoon. Candy tells the two girls to transform in the sub, and she says, “It’s glitter time!” in the dub. The girls agree and transform. Happy/Lucky and Sunny kick at the monster, but it blocks, knocking them to the ground. It then hits them with its broom. In the dub, it calls its attacks, while in the original, it says nothing. Happy/Lucky has had enough. She shoots the Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm at the Akanbe/Buffoon, but the monster dodges and she misses. Happy/Lucky collapses to the ground. In the sub, Sunny shout’s Happy’s name, while in the dub, Sunny asks Lucky what’s wrong (wouldn’t she know from last time that using a magic attack costs energy?). Sunny uses her Sunny/Sparkle Fire (which leaves me wondering why she even called it Fire Spike last time), but she didn’t put enough power into it, so it only tickles the Akanbe/Buffoon. The monster shoots a blast at them, knocking them over. Akaoni/Buffoon says they’re too weak to stand a chance, comparing them to Lily in the dub. In the sub, Happy says even though their attacks may be pointless, they’ll never forgive him for messing up Yayoi’s drawing. In the dub, Lucky says that there’s always a chance if you keep trying and never give up. This snaps Yayoi/Lily out of the evil magic that’s draining her hope. In the sub, Yayoi asks if Cure Happy is Miyuki. Miyuki fumbles and says she can’t answer that, and Sunny tells her that she’s making it more obvious. In the dub, Lily recognizes Emily and asks what she’s wearing. Emily begins a long-winded explanation, and Kelsey tells her to cut to the chase. The Akanbe/Buffoon goes to crush Yayoi/Lily with its broom, but Happy/Lucky and Sunny block the blow. Unfortunately, the monster uses its broom to spin them until they’re dizzy and give them a severe beating. As the monster prepares to give the finishing blow, Yayoi/Lily panics. She has a flashback to her friends. In the sub, the flashback is silent, but in the dub, Lily narrates that her friends are in danger, and Emily and Kelsey speak. Yayoi/Lily makes up her mind to help them. She gets in the way of the Akanbe/Buffoon’s ''incredibly slow finisher. Akaoni/Brute tells Yayoi/Lily that wimps like her should stay out of the fight. Yayoi/Lily says that even though she was upset and scared, her friends taught her to be courageous and never give up. Then, a yellow explosion occurs, and she finds herself in a (not-so) mysterious yellow light. As usual, Candy gives Yayoi/Lily the instructions on how to transform. In the sub, Yayoi is shocked that Candy isn’t a toy, while in the dub, Lily apologizes for calling Candy a stuffed bear. The usual changes of adding extra vocalizations are done to Yayoi/Lily’s transformation. This has bugged me, but I don’t understand why the Glitter Force says “Insert Glitter Charm!” and “Apply shades of power!” Why are they giving orders to themselves? In the dub, there’s a marked difference between the way Lily speaks normally and the way she does when transforming; she’s much louder and even angry-sounding during the transformation. She also says, “The Power of Peace!” as the top of her dress appears. The original Japanese version does its usual thing as well; the Smile Pact says, "Go, go! Let's go, Peace!" Lily's transformation is darkened even less than Sunny's. Only her clapping her puff against her hand is darkened. 03_16_yayoi.png 03_17_lily.png|"Ooh!" *giggles* '''Name Change: In the sub, Yayoi transforms into Cure Peace. In the dub, Lily transforms into Glitter Peace. When Cure Peace introduces herself, she says, “Sparkling bright… rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!” In the dub, Glitter Peace introduces herself by saying, “Puppies and kittens! The power of love! I’m Glitter Peace!” What’s strange is that nowhere in the transformation does Glitter Peace say, “We want peace! Glitter Peace!” even though she said it during a flashback to Emily’s dream in episode 1, and it’s the title of this episode. In the sub, Happy is amazed by Peace’s cuteness, and Sunny is confused about her saying, “Rock, paper, scissors!” In the dub, Lucky really likes “the power of love,” while Sunny says, “Puppies and kittens? Seriously?” which is exactly what I thought when Peace said that. Also, in the sub, Akaoni is enraged by the appearance of a third Pretty Cure, while in the dub, Brute says, “Kittens always give me the sneezies.” All the while, Peace is excited about finally having become a superhero. When the Akanbe/Buffoon prepares to attack, Peace determinedly assumes a superhero pose. As the monster continues to stare at her, though, she abandons her resolve and runs away, with the others chasing after her and Candy getting mad. Eventually, Peace trips, in a mirror of Happy/Lucky’s first fight. The Akanbe/Buffoon prepares to finish her, but Peace screams, “NOOOOOOOO!!!” Lightning appears on her face, and then more of it strikes the monster down, leaving Akaoni/Brute in shock. This is darkened in the dub. 03_18_akanbe lightning.png|The Japanese version 03_19_buffoon lightning.png|The English version Candy explains that that’s her power. In the sub, she calls it “thunder,” while in the dub, she calls it “sparkle lightning,” which makes more sense, as thunder can’t electrocute people. Candy tells Peace to put all her spirit into the Smile/Glitter Pact, which she does. The pact sparks lightning. More lightning engulfs her hands, scaring her. Nonetheless, she shoots the lightning at her enemy. Like with Sparkle Fire, only the beam is darkened. Japanese version: 03_20_peace thunder 1.png 03_22_peace thunder 2.png 03_24_peace thunder 3.png English version: 03_21_sparkle lightning 1.png 03_23_sparkle lightning 2.png 03_25_sparkle lightning 3.png I'm quite surprised at how little darkening Peace is getting, given that her element is lightning. The whole craze over protecting people from seizures in cartoons started with "Cyber Soldier Porygon", an episode of Pokémon banned worldwide because of a scene where Pikachu's lightning flashes caused Japanese audiences to get seizures. If it weren't for that episode, Glitter Force likely wouldn't be dimmed at all. It makes me wonder how Saban chooses what to darken and what not to. Name Change: In the sub, Peace’s attack is Peace Thunder. In the dub, it’s Sparkle Lightning. In the sub, after the monster is defeated, Akaoni says he won’t go easy on them next time. In the dub, he says it’s only “the last round – I mean, the first round!” As Akaoni/Brute teleports away, everyone goes back to normal. Candy grasps a bunny-shaped Cure Décor/Glitter Charm. The three de-transform off-screen, and Yayoi/Lily falls to her knees, unable to believe what just happened. The others confirm that she really is part of the team, and she agrees to help, being super excited to be a superhero. Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey apologize that Yayoi/Lily’s poster is crumpled up (Kelsey adds that the orange guy has no respect for art. While it’s a clever line, Brute is red.) Yayoi/Lily is okay. She got what she wanted: courage. In the sub, she blushes and asks if it’s okay if she calls Miyuki by her first name (she was calling her Hoshizora-san before). In the dub, she blushes and asks Emily if she’s her friend. In both versions, I’m wondering why Yayoi/Lily isn’t asking Akane/Kelsey. Probably because Akane/Kelsey is a bit more brash. Miyuki/Emily agrees to be Yayoi/Lily’s friend. Yayoi/Lily starts crying. In the sub, Akane points this out and Yayoi insists she isn’t crying. In the dub, Kelsey asks why Lily is crying if she’s happy, and Lily says they’re happy tears. The three girls laugh, and the episode ends. One of the things I’ve noticed about the Japanese ending, by the way, is that the focus Pretty Cure of the episode is the first to appear. I’m going to show you the start of the ending theme in all three episodes so far. And with that, we’re done! 03_26_ending happy.png|Cure Happy in episode 1's ending 03_27_ending sunny.png|Cure Sunny in episode 2's ending 03_28_ending peace.png|Cure Peace in episode 3's ending Overall: This was an interesting episode. I really felt bad for Yayoi/Lily, having to go up against so many other artists that were better than her. I feel that her voice was different in the sub than the dub. Yayoi’s voice actress was your typical high-pitch cute voice and was good at conveying Yayoi’s emotions. Lily’s voice, on the other hand, seemed more self-resentful and insecure, making her cute in a more interesting way. Unfortunately, Lily’s voice acting suffered whenever Lily was scared. Overall, I find myself comparing Lily’s voice to that of Sadness from Inside Out. There were periods in the dub when Emily’s voice acting wasn’t as good, but it wasn’t as bad as episode 1. Kelsey’s voice was still good, and Candy’s voice was still bad. Why am I focusing on voice acting? It’s because, other than the “Glitter Bands!” and “Glitter Boots!” added in the transformation sequence, it’s the only thing the dub does worse than the sub. Bad voice acting can take one completely out of the story. I know it’s hard (I’m in theater myself, in fact), but if these actresses could pace their lines and convey their emotions realistically, Glitter Force would be an amazing dub. I hope that it will improve in the future with the addition of April and Chloe to the team. Next time: Nao/April puts some wind in the team’s sails as Cure March/Glitter Spring! Category:Blog posts